A light in the Darkness
by Dunedain ranger of the north
Summary: What would happen if a Witch that just realized she still had her mind meets a 10 year old boy? What will happen if they run into the 4 survivors? Read and find out! Up for adoption! anyone who wants to put it here on this site can!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead, nor any of the characters, only Wi (Witch), and Jacob. Only page that I am going to place this on, so now on with the story…**

**(-_-)**

**The Witch and The Boy**

The Witch crawled across the street, keeping in the shadows of the piles of rubble that littered the road. The sound of glass breaking made her halt her movement, the Witch focused her red eyes on the building in front of her and she let out a low his.

She had long straight black hair that hung halfway down her back. Her skin was pasty white, she was of slight build, and as with all Witches; she was way under weight. Her hands and feet had claws instead of fingers and toes, and her mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth.

She stayed in her position, staring into the shattered window of the store, waiting for something to come leaping out. She then scrambled to get to the other side and dove into an old apartment building. The Witch stopped as her nose picked up a familiar scent.

_Human…_

She licked her tongue hungrily as she walked silently through the door into the living room of an apartment. The sound of someone crying made the Witch stop, something tugged at the back of her mind, memories of a little girl crying over something…

She shook her head and gave a small hiss. She listened to the sound of the crying, it sounded like a child. The tugging on her mind began again, only this time with more force. She placed her clawed hands on each side of her head and collapsed to the carpeted floor with a loud shriek of pain.

Her body began to shake and she curled up into a ball, whimpering and crying out every time her mind flared with pain. As soon as it came the pain vanished and the witch was left with her eyes closed, panting for breath. A gasp made her open her eyes, revealing them not as red as they used to be and red pupils and irises. She slowly lifted her head and looked at her surroundings.

'_Where am I?'_

'_Wait…am I…thinking coherently? I have my mind back?!'_

All of those thoughts went through her head when her eyes caught sight of a 10-year-old boy, staring at her with wide, fear filled eyes.

The boy had close cropped black hair and his brown eyes were covered in almond shaped eyelids, meaning Asian heritage. He wore a dark blue hoodie, a pair old black sweat pants and a pair of white Nike sneakers. In his hands was a pistol that he was pointing at her, shakily.

The Witches eyes widened in fear and she raised a hand.

"_Wait…_hmmm-mm! Wait…!" she spoke in a scratchy voice.

The boy screamed and ran through the door beside a musty couch. The Witch scrambled to her feet and ran to the doorway, only to hear a window shatter and a loud shriek of fear from the boy and a growl from a hunter. She peeked around the door and saw the boy pointing his pistol at the hoodie wearing zombie. Just as his fingers tightened on the trigger, the hunter leapt.

**BLAM!**

The bullet missed…

The Hunter landed on the ground and howled at the boy who cried out and dropped the gun to the ground. The Witch stared in horror, she had to do something. Suddenly her instincts kicked in and she let out a wail and lunged through the doorway and tackled the Hunter to the floor.

It clawed at her face, she batted the hand away and tore her claws across its chest. It howled and threw her into the wall, she leapt to her feet, shrieked loudly and swung her arms in a blur of motion, tearing the Hunter repeatedly. With the last swing of her hand, the hunter went flying back through the window with a loud cry and crashed into the dumpster in the alley.

She stood there panting, her hands and arms covered in blood. Whimpering brought her back to the world and she turned to she the boy had pressed himself into a corner and was covering his head with his arms. She immediately grabbed one of the curtains and wiped her self off, then threw it into a corner and slowly walked over to the sobbing kid.

"Shh, don't worry…I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered as she kneeled down beside him.

His head jerked up and he tried to back through the wall as he tried to get away from the Witch that looked at him with sad red eyes.

"L-leave me alone! G-get away from me!" cried the boy as the tears continued to fall from his eyes and he placed his face in his hands.

The Witch immediately reached over and pulled the boy into an embrace, the boy stiffened in fear at first but then returned it and cried on her shoulder. She gently placed her hand on the back of his head and rocked back and forth.

"Shhh, its ok, shhhh!" she said in a soothing voice.

The boy stiffened when he realized what he was doing and began to shake in fear again. The Witch pushed him from her and looked into his wide fear filled eyes.

"I have told you, I am not going to hurt you…what's your name?" she asked him.

The boy looked down at the clawed hands in his and spoke in a shaky voice.

"M-my name is Jacob, Jacob Miller…what's yours?" he asked.

The Witch opened her mouth to speak, but her mind went blank, she couldn't remember her old life. She couldn't remember her friends, family nor her name. Jake's eyes widened.

"You don't remember your name, do you?"

A tear slid down her cheek as she stared at the floor, she shook her head no. Jake just sat there and watched as the Witch, a bloodthirsty being, cried real tears. Suddenly an idea came to him.

"Hey, can I call you Wi?"

She looked up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Why, Wi?'

"Because, its beginning of 'Witch' and I don't want to call you that!" exclaimed Jacob with a look of disgust.

Wi laughed as she carefully picked the ten-year-old and held him in a hug, tears falling from her eyes. Jacob returned the hug with tears of his own.

"Thank you, thank you for trusting me enough…I have a name again!" Wi said Happily.

Jacob smiled.

"A-and I am not alone anymore!"

Jacob and Wi broke apart and the boy looked down at her chest. His eyes bugged and he spun around covering them with his hands. Wi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Jake? What's wrong? Why did you turn from me?"

The boy responded, without turning around.

"Um, my mom, er, told me to never, you see…look at a woman without any, uh…clothes!" he finally stuttered out.

Wi's face turned red with embarrassment as she looked down and examined her body.

"Um…heheh…you wouldn't know where I can find some clothes my size?" she asked the boy, who still had his hands over his eyes.

Jake nodded his head and pointed with one of his hands, keeping the eye shut underneath, down the hallway.

"The door on the right wall is my, parents old room, you should find some of my mom's old clothes in there!" he said.

Wi smiled and then went to the door and stepped inside. Jake counted to twenty, very slowly and then walked toward the door, waited five more seconds and then opened it. He opened his eyes in surprise, Wi stood near his mom's closet wearing a black tank top, and a pair blue jeans. She turned to see Jake with his mouth hanging open, she smiled. Jake closed his mouth and then sniffed as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Are you ok Jake?" asked Wi as she knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jake tried to smile, but broke out into sobs as he threw himself on Wi, crying on her shoulder.

"Y-you l-l-look j-j-just l-like my m-m-m-mom!" he said between sobs.

Wi gave Jake a sympathetic look and then, she didn't know why she did it, kissed his forehead. Jake's tears stopped flowing and he looked up at her with a smile that glowed so much that it could make a Hunter run away in fear.

"I don't want to stay here anymore, can, uh, can I…?" he began to ask.

Wi smiled at him and placed her other hand on his other shoulder.

"Come with me? Of course! I wouldn't leave a child behind, I was planning on bringing you with me anyways!" she said.

Jake looked up with a look of gratitude.

"Where are we going anyways?"

Wi paused at that with a frown.

"You know…I never thought about that, I can't take you to the places where most of the infected live. I don't know where we could go!"

Jake thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers. Wi looked down at him with a look of confusion.

"I've got it! The last couple of night a helicopter has been flying over the city, telling anyone who is a survivor to go to Mercy Hospital, so we can go there!" said Jake with excitement.

Jake slowly stood up, walked towards his dad's closet and opened it. Inside was a duffle bag, clothes, a gun rack, and a lock box where he kept the ammunition. With Wi's help he was able to stuff the bag with pistol, riffle and shotgun ammo. Wi went to the gun rack, picked up the shotgun and slung it over her back. She then did the same for the riffle, as she was turning away she noticed a pair of walkie-talkies, she picked them up and handed one to Jake, who was placing a few blankets in the bag.

"That should do with the weapons for now. Let's go to the kitchen and get some food," said Wi as she picked up the heavy bag as if it weighed nothing, Jake's eyes turning round as saucers.

Before Jake left the room, he went to his mothers closet, pulled a jean jacket from the hanger and rolled it up in his hands. As he entered the hall, a loud hissing/cry echoed from the kitchen, followed by a thud and a wail. Jake drew his pistol and slowly crept down the remainder of the hall to the kitchen doorway. When he peeked around the corner he gasped.

Wi was standing over the body of a plain infected, its throat had been torn out and Wi's hands were covered in blood.

"Wi? Wha-? AAHHH!" cried Jake as something wrapped around his chest and jerked him onto his back. He screamed as it dragged him toward the still opened front door, Jake looked up and his eyes widened in fear. A Smoker stood there with its mouth hanging open as it pulled on its long tongue, pulling the squirming boy closer and closer. Jake stared hopelessly as his death neared, suddenly a white blur flew over him.

"JAKE!" cried Wi as she sliced through the tongue, releasing Jake, and then started to tear the smoker apart.

Jake slowly sat up and hissed as his chest flared with pain. A warm hand, with long claws, gently rubbed his back and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright Jake? It didn't hurt you did it?" asked Wi with a worried expression as she examined the boy from top to bottom.

"_I'm fi-_humf, fine, Wi. But my left leg really-hisssssss- hurts," whispered Jake as he shifted his left leg, a few tears of pain in his young eyes.

Wi let out a sigh of relief, she placed the now full duffle bag, filled with ammo, blankets and a small amount of non-perishable food, on the ground. She then hugged Jake and kissed his forehead again.

"I know we just met, but I don't want anything to happen to you," she whispered, "I…I feel as if you are my son, no this is not a memory but, I…felt very protective of you…that's why I did that!"

Jake looked up at her first in shock and confusion and then in joy and happiness. Tears flowed down his eyes as he hugged the Witch, that had saved his life twice, back.

"I…feel that you are my mother," he said as he reached for the rolled up jacket, (how it stayed with him and not the gun I do not know), he picked it up and handed it to her.

Wi took it and unrolled a jean jacket that was a dark blue color, almost navy, and held it in front of her. She looked down at Jake, who was smiling with tears still flowing.

'T-this j-jacket was my mom's, I-I want you t-to have it," Jake said as he wiped his eyes, "She would have wanted someone else to wear it when she…"

Wi pulled him to her chest again and lifted his chin up with a claw.

"Thank you, I-I don't deserve this, any of this! Because of the way I am, who I am and what I am! I-I d-d-don't…"

She never got to finish as Jake sat up and with tears falling from his eyes, asked.

"C-can…can I call you…Mom?"

The heart in Wi's chest that was supposed to be dead, fluttered with life. She stood up and pulled Jacob to her, she looked down and gave him the warmest smile she could.

"I would be honored to be called Mom, by you, Jake!"

After a minute of hugging and the sun lower in the sky, Wi picked up the duffle bag and hung it across her back, after she had loaded the shotgun and strapped the rifle to Jake's back. They then set off, keeping away from the shadows and cars, for with the slightest touch the alarm could go off announcing food to the city of infected. They talked as they walked along the streets, scanning for any infected that hid in the shadows.

"How long were you in your house, Jake?" asked Wi as her red eyes glanced around in the surrounding darkness.

"I have been there since the outbreak," answered Jake who nearly tripped over a large piece of rubble.

Wi smiled as she helped him to his feet. He went on to say that his father had been a cop, that was why there were guns and ammo in the house, and why he was holding a pistol when they first met.

"This pistol was my dad's, he gave it to me before…before he had to leave, leaving me at home alone."

Wi raised an eyebrow and looked down at Jake.

"But I thought your mother was still alive?"

Jake shook his head.

"Mom died last year from lung cancer, as dad put it,'she died from smoking to many d-" Wi placed her hand over his mouth.

Jake gave he a questioning look, but Wi shook her head, held a finger to her lips and pointed toward an alley with a flickering light. At first Jake didn't see anything, but then a four shadows appeared coming into the light. He and Wi ducked behind an upside-down car and peeked over the edge. Jake's eyes widened when he saw four humans come walking into the light and walk slowly toward a door.

Wi nudged Jake, forcing the boy to look at her.

"There is another Witch in there, we must leave for the nearest…safehouse that we read about on a discarded pamphlet. Come Jake there is nothing we can do for them!" Wi gets to her feet and hauls Jake to his, gently.

They take off at a slow run and head for a building, Jake peeks over his shoulder and notices the black man that was dressed as an office worker staring right at him. Wi looks back and grabs Jake and takes off at a run.

--

Louis blinks his eyes and shakes his head, he then stares at the same spot near the rundown building. There was no kid or woman, or what looked like a woman with black hair and long claws for fingers.

'_I must be seeing things! Dang I need to get more sleep!_' he said to himself.

A motion at one end of the alley catches his attention, a group of infected come running toward him and Francis. Louis raises his sub-machinegun and begins firing bursts into the horde. Francis soon follows with his shotgun.

"Shit! Shit! Shit, SHIT!"

**PTTT-PTPT-PTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPT**

**TCH-BLOOM, TCH-BLOOM**

--

Wi heard Jake hissing behind her so she stopped and turned around, stared at the boy's pained look on his face. She looked down and gasped, she released the boy's wrist and knelt down in front of him.

"Jake! I am so sorry, I-I didn't mean to! I was afraid what would happen if they had seen me with you…" she trailed off when the sound of gunfire broke the silence of the night.

Screeches, wails and Shrieks rent the air as hundreds of infected swarmed past their position. Jake looks up and meets Wi's, she notices there are tears in them, not because he is in pain but because he fears for those other survivors. Wi hugs him and a tear falls from her eye as well. They then continue on, now having to blast some infected that are in their way.

Wi, screeched as she pumped round after round into her shotgun, blowing many of the zombies in half. One ran at her back, only to be brought down by Jake's well aimed shots with his dad's pistol. They continued running and shooting until Wi spotted a red door in the shadows.

"Jake! There! Run!" she cried as she blew the head off another infected.

**BLAM…BLAM, BLAM!**

Wi turned around to see two infected wriggling on the ground, blood flowing from the bullet holes on their chests. Jake stood there and stared at the flowing blood, his eyes rolled up and he collapsed to the ground in a faint. We ran to his side, jerked the door open, shot one more infected and then slammed the door shut, sliding the bar across to lock them in.

They had made it, they were still alive. Wi removed the duffle bag from her back and leaned the gun against the wall. She picked up Jake and laid him out on the bed that was in the room, she listened to his breathing and found out he was now no longer faint, but sleeping. The Witch smiled as she brushed the by's hair from his forehead and kissed it.

"Goodnight Jacob, sleep well!" whispered Wi and she turned to walk away.

"Goodnight…Mom!" said a tired voice behind her.

She turned around and saw Jake's partially open eyes. She smiled and walked over to a pile of blankets, picked one up and placed it over Jake.

"Goodnight!" and then she sat down at the table and began to clean the shotgun as she watched the door.

Suddenly the sound of guns firing could be heard in the alley outside of the door.

**(-_-)**

**Well what did you think? Please let me know in reviews!**

**Dune**


	2. The Survivors

**New Friends**

Francis blew the head off of an infected and swung the butt of his shotgun at the next. Louis reloaded and the bullets from his machinegun tore through the hordes ranks. Bill and Zoey were both bringing down infected with dual pistols.

"There just seems to be no end of them!" cried Louis as he continued to reload and fire.

Francis blew a Hunter to smithereens and then noticed a space between two buildings.

"Guys the alley is right here, c'mon!" he shouted as he shot another through the chest.

Zoey ran toward the alley shooting a path through the Infected.

"Louis, Bill! Hurry up me and Francis will cover our six!" she shouted as she smacked a infected on the head with the hilt of her pistol.

A gurgle sounded behind her, she spun around and stared wide eyed at the obese infected that was standing behind her.

"Boomer!" cried Francis as he shot it in the stomach.

With another gurgle like scream it exploded, sending a green goop all over Zoey. The horde stopped charging the others and ran at her.

"A s##t! Run!" cried Louis as he blasted away at the ranks of charging bodies.

All four ran into the alley, Zoey leading and the other three keeping the infected off her. Suddenly a red door came into view and Zoey's spirits rose.

"There's a safe house ahead! Hurry!"

Bill raised his rifle and emptied a clip into the body of a Hunter that had leapt down from above. Zoey reached the door grabbed the handle and pulled.

The door didn't open, her eyes widened in fear.

"The door's locked!"

"WHAT!?" cried Francis and Louis at the same time.

"It won't budge, somebody must be in there!" shouted Zoey as she pulled on the handle.

Bill ran toward the door and began pounding on it with his fist.

"Hey! Open up, we are survivors! Let us in!"

--

Wi's head jolted up and she stared at the door with wide eyes.

_There are other survivors? _

The pounding on the door continued and a voice shouted out.

"Open the door! They are coming!"

Making a decision, Wi picked up the shotgun ran toward the door and pulled to bar back. Suddenly the door flew open and four people came pouring in. The old man slammed the door shut and shoved the bolt back into place, while the others looked around for the person who had let them in.

Wi was kneeling beside Jacob's bed keeping the shotgun aimed at the four as she stared at them. Louis turned his head and his eyes widened.

"WITCH!" he cried and aimed his machine gun at Wi.

Jacob jolted awake and stared at the four people who were pointing their guns at his companion. The boy leapt from the bed and threw his arms around Wi's shoulders.

"No!" he cried, "Don't shoot my mom!"

Zoey gasped, Bill choked on his smoke, Francis nearly dropped his shotgun, and Louis stared in shock. All four stared at the ten-year-old as tears came to his eyes, while he shielded Wi's body with his own.

Louis continued to stare in shock at them.

_So it was true! I really did see a little boy and a woman running down the road!_

Francis shook his head and raised his shotgun higher.

"Kid! Get away from that thing! She'll kill you!" he shouted.

Jake shook his head and laid it on Wi's shoulder. Wi reached up and put an arm around Jake and hugged him in return.

"Wi won't hurt me, she told me herself!" said the young boy.

"Yah! Sure kid, the Witch talked to you, now get away from her before she decides to-"

Wi glared at the biker, leaned her shotgun against the bed and stood up, still holding onto Jake.

"I will not harm the only person who I swore to take care of!" she said in a steady voice as she stared between the four.

Bill's cigarette fell from his lips as he stared at the Witch in amazement.

"I don't believe it, an infected that still has her mind," he said with a shake of his head.

Francis lowered his shotgun and stared at Bill.

"So what-" again Francis was interrupted, but this time by Zoey.

"D-did you call this Witch your mom?" she asked in a low voice.

Jake smiled as he leaned into Wi's chest and hugged her.

"Yes I did, she saved me from one of those, hunter things, and then she comforted me, just like my mom used to!"

Wi smiled as she hugged the young boy back and kissed him on the forehead. Louis walked over to the bench and sat down with a thud.

"Now I have seen everything! A boy with a Witch for a mother!"

Bill and Zoey placed their guns on the table and sat down as well. Only Francis stood by the door.

"How do we know we can trust her?"

Jacob yawned and Wi placed him back in the bed, covered him up and bid him goodnight. She then walked up to the biker, who backed up a few feet. Wi placed her clawed hands on her hips and glared at him.

"You treat me as if I am an animal and you talk as if I am not in the room, well news flash for you buster, I don't care if you trust me or not! All I care about is Jacobs well being and I will die before anything lays a hand on him! So you just back off!" she punctuated the last part with a claw poking Francis' chest.

Zoey let out a laugh.

"Well Francis, you sure know how to push a woman's buttons!"

Francis just stared at Wi with wide eyes as she walked over to the bed and picked up her shotgun. Louis turned to look at her and frowned.

"Why do you even need that gun, aren't your claws sharp enough to fight with?" he asked.

Wi smiled and sat down on the other side of the tabled. She then looked up and stared at Louis with her red eyes.

"I made a promise to my self to not use them in front of Jake. The last time he saw me with blood on my hands, he almost panicked," The witch said as she looked over at the sleeping boy with a look of love in her eyes.

Bill was rubbing his chin with his right hand.

"How is it that you have been able to keep your mind?' the old man asked.

Wi sighed and looked at her hands.

"I only regained my mind today, it was as I went into an abandoned building and heard Jacob crying, it was hearing his sobs that brought me back."

Zoey looked at the Witch in sympathy.

"Why did you decide to keep Jake with you, even though you could just go back to being like before?"

Wi looked up and the others noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

"Jake had lost both his parents before the outbreak. He was all alone in that apartment when I found him, he is only ten, I couldn't leave him there. Infected were already breaking into it when we were getting ready to leave.

"When he looked at me with those eyes, filled with fear and hurt, I couldn't just leave. When he asked me if he could call me mom… my heart started to beat again. Even though I have just met him today, I love him like he is my son. I would do anything to protect him," said Wi with tears streaming down her face.

Bill glanced from the sleeping boy to the Witch that sat in front of him, his frown faded to a sympathetic one.

"You know, I never thought I would be saying this to a Witch, of all people, but I trust you!" as he said this he stuck out his hand, "Names Bill!"

"Wi," and she carefully shook it.

"Zoey," said the woman and she shook her hand.

"Louis," Wi shook his hand and then he pointed over his shoulder at the biker who was leaning against the wall, "And that's Francis!"

Francis only looked away when Wi looked at him. Louis cleared his throat.

"So, Wi, that is a strange name, no offense…"

Wi smiled.

"None taken!"

Louis smiled.

"…but that can't be your real name, is it?"

Wi laughed and shook her head.

"No, I don't remember my real name. Jake gave me this name, because he didn't want to go calling me Witch all the time," the others chuckled, except for Francis.

**(-_-)**

**Well what did you think? Please review!**

**Dune**


	3. The Subway

"Alright, ladies! Up and at 'em! We got to get a move on," shouted Bill, causing everyone but the two new ones to groan.

Zoey sat up from the sleeping pad she lay on and looked at her watch, it said 6:30 a.m. She then glared at the veteran.

"Bill, why do we need to get moving this early?" she asked him.

"Cause, Zoe, the sooner we leave the sooner we can make the next saferoom. I don't want to be caught in the subway for long!"

Zoey shook her head as she looked at Louis who was sitting up, stretching, she then turned toward the bed and smiled when she saw Wi with her arm wrapped around Jacob.

"Louis, look! Isn't that sweet?"

Louis looked at the bed and couldn't keep the smile off of his face at the sight of the witches arm wrapped around the small boy.

"Yah, it is! It feels a shame to have to wake them up, but we really do need to go," he said.

"I say we just take the boy and leave that thing here before she gets it in her head to kill us!"

"Francis! How can you say that!" gasped Zoey.

Francis was sitting at the table cleaning his shot gun, he looked at Zoey with a look of shock.

"Why are you defending her, Zoe? She ain't human and that boy there needs to know that! She could go back to being feral at anytime, and I do not want a Witch slashing me with those claws of hers!"

Bill turned to look at the biker and frowned.

"And I think you just need to shut up, son! Before you feel the butt of my gun in your face!" he growled.

Francis looked around at the group in shock.

"I can't believe you guys are defending a witch, of all things!" he said with a shake of his head.

"And I can't believe you want to take a kid from his adopted mother!" said Louis with a glare, "How can you stoop so low?"

Francis stood up and threw his hands up in the air.

"Because she is a freaking witch!"

"And what does that have to do with it!" growled a voice.

The four survivors jumped and they spun around to see a fuming Wi who was standing beside the bed with a protective hand on a staring Jacob's shoulder. She glared at Francis and snarled.

"What does having me being a witch have to do with me being Jacob's mother? Huh, _Francis_!" that last part came out in a hiss.

Francis swallowed as he glanced at his friends with a look that clearly said, 'help-me' but they just sighed and turned away. Francis looked back at Wi and sweat dropped when he noticed she was standing right in front of him.

'_How can she move so fast without us hearing her?_' he asked himself.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me, scruffy?" she asked.

Louis snickered to himself, but stopped when Bill glanced at him. Francis swallowed again as he stared at the short woman-turned-witch, whose red eyes glowed with anger.

"Ah…well…I…uh…" stuttered Francis.

Wi nodded her head and turned back to the bed.

"That's what I thought. I would suggest you stop talking about me behind my back, I would really hate to have to break my promise," she said in a low voice as she helped Jake from the bed.

Jake glanced at the biker with fear filled eyes, forcing Francis to look away feeling ashamed, the boy had heard every word of the previous conversation.

Bill opened the door, glanced around and stepped out, followed by Wi with Jake holding onto her hand, then Louis and Finally Zoey who gave Francis a withering glare as she passed him. Francis glared at the witches back as he slammed the door shut.

"Stupid Bi-" he started to mumble.

"Francis, wake up back there!" shouted Bill as they made their way into the subway station.

"You got it!" he called back.

Bill pushed open the glass door and swept his rifle around the lobby, it was empty. He then turned to Wi.

"Can you sense anything that we can't see at the moment?" he asked her.

Wi paused for a moment and everyone remained silent, after a few moments she looked at Bill and shook her head.

"Nothing!"

Bill nodded.

"Good, let's go!" he said making his way toward the broken escalators leading to the subway.

They all clicked their flashlights on when they came down into the main station, for most of the lights were out while other flickered. Wi suddenly stopped and turned her head toward another set of escalators.

"They are coming!" she shouted.

Suddenly there was a multitude of screeches and wails as a horde of infected came pouring into the station. Bill raised his rifle.

"Open fire!"

**BLAM, BLAM!**

**BLOOM-TCH, BLOOM-TCH!**

**PT-PTTT, PTTT-PTTTTTTTT!**

Wi blasted an infected in the face with her shotgun causing it to explode in a cloud of blood. She turned toward another that was about to attack Louis' right and blasted it in the chest.

**BLAM!**

Wi jumped and turned to her left to see Jacob holding his smoking pistol and an infected squirming on the ground with a bullet hole in the throat. She finished it off with another blast of her shotgun. A gurgle sounded behind her and Wi turned around blasting a Boomer in the head before it could cover her in its vile vomit. Suddenly Wi was shoved to the ground when something slammed into her and let out a wail.

"Hunter!" cried Zoey.

"No, Wi!"

"Get it off her!"

The Hunter began slashing Wi across the back, causing her to shriek out in pain. She elbowed him in the face and turned over. It let out a cry off anger as it then slashed her face, leaving four marks. Wi raised her right hand and stabbed a claw into its eye, it howled in pain and then did something a hunter would normally not do; it grabbed her throat and began strangling her.

Wi's eyes widened in fear as she grabbed at the clawed hands that held her throat, her vision began to blur and the others voices sounded far away.

"Take that you piece of S#$%!"

**BLOOM-TCH, BLOOM!**

The hunter's grip was released as it went flying off of her. Wi gasped and put a hand to her throat as she began to cough.

"Wi!" shouted Jacob as he wrapped his arms around her.

Wi looked at the young boy's tear stained face and hugged him back as her vision became less blurry and she could breath again. Zoey ran to her side and pulled out a medi-kit.

"Your hurt! Here let me bandage you up!" she said as she pulled a bottle of alcohol and some bandages.

Wi hissed as the stinky liquid stung on the cuts on her face. Zoey winced and quickly tapped a piece of cloth over them. When she went to Wi's back she let out a gasp and had to cover her mouth. Wi's back was torn apart and was covered in blood.

"Bill! Louis! She is hurt pretty bad!" she called out to them.

Both men walked over.

"How bad?" asked Bill.

"Mother fu-" began Louis when he saw Wi's back, Zoey slapped a hand over Louis' mouth and glared at him.

"Not in front of Jake!" she hissed and then turned back to Bill, "Very bad!"

Bill stared at the witches back with a worried look and he glanced at Jacob who was staring at it as well with tear stained cheeks and fear filled eyes. He then looked back at Zoey.

"Let's get moving! The only way we can fix her up properly is to head through these tunnels, bandage her as best as you can and someone will have to carry her," he said in a low voice.

Zoey and Louis nodded as they began bandaging Wi's back. Wi whimpered in pain and bit her lip as tears slid down her cheeks, Jacob could only sit there and watch with his own tears as his new mom was bandaged up. When they were done, Louis gently lifted Wi from the ground and placed her on his back, after transferring both of their gear to Bill and Francis.

They then started out again, only slower this time so Louis could keep up. After walking for a while in silence Wi looked at the back of Louis' head.

"Louis?" she asked Weakly.

Louis glanced back at her.

"Wi! How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" he asked her.

Wi shook her head and hissed at the pain the motion caused.

"Well now I am!" causing Louis to chuckle, 'But I want to ask you…who was the one that shot the hunter off of me?"

Louis remained silent for a while and then glanced at her again.

"Well believe it or not, but it was Francis!"

**(-_-)**

**What!? That is shocking! Well, what did you guys think? Please review!**

**-Dune**


	4. Author's notesorta!

Author's note…sorta

A witch swung around to face a young man who is smiling sheepishly and held a menacing claw in his face.

"Why have you stopped writing this story, Dune?" Wi asked.

Dune gulped and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Uh, heheh, um…you see…I kinda…lost interest…" he mumbled.

"What!? How could you? I oughta kill you right now!" growled Wi.

Dune let out a scream and then tore down a hallway, with a shrieking witch on his tail.

"Hey y'all! I'm sorry that I am not continuing this story, when I know I can, but I have lost interest! And it doesn't help if you don't have the game to go off of! So can somebody please adopt this story, before Wi tears my head off!?" Dune called over his shoulder as he and Wi disappear down the hall.


End file.
